Tchórz
by KasD
Summary: Yamaguchi od zawsze był tchórzem, ale postanowił w końcu wziąć się w garść i zawalczyć o własne szczęście. Co z tego wyniknie?/ slash, oneshot, TsukiYama


Tym razem nie stchórzę! - te słowa Yamaguchi powtarzał sobie w myślach od samego rana. Uznał, że najwyższa pora zebrać się na odwagę i zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Miał już nawet ułożony plan kiedy konkretnie i w jaki sposób to zrobi. Podczas lekcji wiercił się nerwowo na krześle, nie mogąc skupić się na tym, co działo się wokół. Kiedy w końcu nadeszła pora popołudniowej przerwy, od razu poderwał się z krzesła.

\- Tsukki! - zawołał radośnie do przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak głośno? - mruknął w odpowiedzi okularnik i wyszedł na korytarz. Nie minęła sekunda, a Yamaguchi pojawił się u jego boku.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki! Masz może ochotę przejść się ze mną do parku?

Kei przystanął i spojrzał na szatyna pytająco.

\- Po co?

\- Chciałem... Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. - Tadashi potarł kark nerwowym gestem. Powinien się domyślić, że to nie będzie takie proste.

\- Nie możemy porozmawiać tutaj? Na zewnątrz jest teraz pewnie pełno ludzi - odparł blondyn, zerkając przez okno.

Niższy z chłopców tylko kiwnął głową, spuszczając wzrok. Już pierwszy etap jego planu nie wypalił. Choć w swojej głowie odtwarzał tę scenę już nie raz, teraz nie mógł skupić myśli. Może powinien się wycofać?

\- Ja... - zaczął z wahaniem. Widok ponaglającej miny Tsukishimy wcale nie ułatwiał zadania.

Tadashi poczuł, że ręce zaczynają mu się pocić, a policzki przybierają różowy kolor. Język stanął mu kołkiem w gardle i przez to chłopak nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

\- Odezwiesz się w końcu? Podobno chciałeś rozmawiać. Nie mamy całego dnia. - westchnął ciężko blondyn.

Nie stchórzę! Nie tym razem! - powtarzał sobie Yamaguchi. Wziął głęboki oddech i drżącym głosem zaczął:

\- Odkąd poznałem cię w podstawówce, stałeś się dla mnie kimś naprawdę ważnym, wiesz? Podziwiałem cię. I nadal podziwiam, Tsukki. Jesteś moim, najlepszym przyjacielem, kimś na kogo zawsze mogę liczyć. Ale... Wydaje mi się, że coś się zmieniło. Jakbym... Jakbym chciał czegoś więcej. Ja... Kocham cię, Tsukki.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiadał prawie szeptem. Jakaś część jego miała nadzieję, że Tsukishima ich nie usłyszał. Zebrał resztki odwagi, jakie jeszcze w sobie znalazł i podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na blondyna.

Kei stał kilka kroków od niego z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Uniósł brew, jakby chcąc zapytać czy Yamaguchi mówi poważnie. Od całej jego sylwetki biło coś na kształt pogardy. Usta wykrzywił mu ironiczny uśmiech. Zaczął się śmiać, przerywając w końcu ciszę, która na długą chwilę zapadła między nimi.

Tadashi nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. W końcu podjął decyzję i powiedział Tsukkiemu co do niego czuje. I został wyśmiany. Najzwyczajniej w świecie blondyn uznał jego uczucia za coś zabawnego. Yamaguchi czuł bolesny ucisk w sercu i ostatkiem sił próbował walczyć z łzami, które zebrały się w jego oczach. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Już dał się kompletnie upokorzyć, prawda? Czy jeśli się teraz rozpłacze, to coś się zmieni? Odsłonił się całkowicie, podając Keiowi swoje serce na tacy. A on je zdeptał jak nic niewartego śmiecia.

Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w swoje buty. Gdy poczuł pierwsze słone krople, które spłynęły mu po policzkach, odwrócił się na pięcie. Chciał jak najszybciej zniknąć z tego miejsca.

Jednak nawet to mu się nie udało. Nie zdołał zrobić nawet kroku, gdy poczuł silny chwyt na swojej dłoni. Zacisnął zęby, zamierając w bezruchu. Zagryzł wargę i oczekiwał na kolejny cios.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Yamaguchi. - odezwał się Tsukishima poważnym tonem.

Gdy szatyn chciał się wyrwać, pociągnął za ramię, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Tadashi o mało nie stracił równowagi, ale poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoich plecach, która przyciągnęła go bliżej okularnika.

\- Ładnie tak uciekać od swojego chłopaka? - zapytał cicho Kei, łapiąc Yamaguchiego za podbródek.

\- Chło...? - zaczął niższy.

Nim zdołał dokończyć, poczuł usta Tsukkiego na swoich wargach. Otworzył szeroko wciąż zapłakane oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się działo. Delikatne palce, które wplątały się w jego włosy pomogły mu się rozluźnić i w końcu był w stanie oddać pocałunek. Rozkoszował się przyjemnym ciepłem, które rozlało się po jego ciele.

\- Cieszę się, że tym razem nie stchórzyłeś. - szepnął Tsukishima drżącym głosem, kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali. A Yamaguchi tylko przytulił się do niego mocniej, zdając sobie sprawę, że w jego ustach znaczy to więcej niż zwykłe „kocham cię".


End file.
